Come Here
by October8th2005
Summary: Dan and Serena think they're alone at home but are they?


**a/n: Shoutout to Pardis, who has cross-read this story and corrected all my grammar / vocab mistakes! love you girl! I hope you guys like it :) **

Dan and Serena haven't really seen each other in two weeks because Serena had to help Blair socializing after the thing with Chuck and Nate. But today they have a rock firm date. There's a knock on the door, just as Serena's mom wants to unpack her shopping bags. Dan enters the apartment. 'Oh, Daniel. Nice to see you. I believe Serena is still showering but I'm sure she wouldn't mind you waiting in her room for her. Just go ahead!'

'Thanks Mrs. van der Woodsen,... uh... Lily.' Dan smiles and leaves straight away to Serena's room.

He hears the water running but Serena hasn't seemed to have heard him. He sits down on her bed and looks around, although he knows her room all too well. He glances over to her nightstand where he spots a picture of himself and Serena at Cotillion. She must have put it there just recently, as he's has never seen it before. He smiles, remembering that beautiful night. In a trance, he accidentally lets his bag drop off the bed, making a loud noise. He cringes and hears Serena's voice holler from the bathroom: 'Helloooo? … Chuck, if that's you again, I'll single-handedly kill you.'

'No, it's me, Dan.', he responds.

'Come here.', she echoes back.

And as respectful as he is, he has to consider it for a second. He's not the kind of guy who just marches into the bathroom to see his girlfriend naked. It's not like he hasn't seen her naked; they've slept together after all. But still... Dan's a decent guy and has some manners. Eventually, he hangs up his jacket and walks into the bathroom.

Serena hatches her head through the shower stall door and forms her mouth in a pout, demanding Dan to greet her properly. He comes closer, takes her beyond-soaked face in his hands and kisses her tenderly. Serena, though, takes him by his shirt and pulls him, completely clothed, into the shower. She takes both his hands and shoves him against the wall. That one kiss turns into a lot of wild and deep kisses. Dan takes over control and turns her around so that her back is now against the wall. They continue kissing as Serena unbuttons his shirt and then gets rid of his jeans and boxershorts in one swift motion. Taking his time, he kisses her neck then her soft lips again. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her much closer to him, leaving literally no space in between them. With the hot water running down on them, they stand there for a couple moments before Serena slowly slides down. She takes his him in her hands and looks up to him for a brief moment, assuring he likes what she's doing. He smiles and pulls her hair out of her face and before he knows it, he starts moaning as Serena finds the perfect rhythm between her mouth and her hand. Bobbing up and bobbing down, she even enjoys herself knowing it provides Dan with pleasure. Before he comes, he pulls Serena up, facing him and slowly kisses her ears, her forehead, her nose, her neck, then her lips. Serena starts giggling and Dan looks at her confused. 'What's up?' he asks.

'Nothing … it just tickles!' she responds smiling the most adoring smile Dan has ever seen in his entire life. He smiles back at her and she seductively bites her lip. Dan grips her by the hips and lifts her up, pressing her against the wall. He uses his leg as a kind of support so she doesn't slide down.

Quick but carefully he enters her and Serena closes her eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling. As Dan pushes harder and faster, Serena moans and grips his hair with both her hands.

In between, they kiss passionately but wildly and it seems like their lips are locked the entire time, never wanting to interrupt the kiss. With every push they come closer to their climaxes. They both let go as Dan puts all of his remaining power into his pushes and they both come together. Serena is literally screaming as the waves of pleasure hit her, never wanting this moment to end. Dan is calmer, enjoying that special moment quietly.

Serena is always surprised, that they manage to come in unison. With the other guys she's slept with before, that never happened- probably because they only cared about themselves, and not her.

It shows her that she and Dan have a real connection, a great trust for each other and that makes her fall in love with him even more.

Serena wraps her arms around Dan's neck and they both passionately kiss one last time, before she slides down, both her feet touching ground again.

'_That_, I didn't expect to happen today...' says Dan as he leaves the shower, looking for a towel.

'We are so good together, we can't miss out on an opportunity likes this.' she smiles, winking at him.

'Well, I never said it was bad...' Dan smirks, wrapping himself in a towel and handing one to Serena. She punches him in the side but he dogdes aside, taking her into a headlock.

'Noooo, stop it! I surrender,' she yells as Dan is about to rub her head with his knuckles. He pulls her up and pulls her in for a hug and they stand there like that for a couple of seconds, until they realize it's probably time to get dressed.

They walk into Serena's room and Dan pulls some boxers out of Serena's dresser, puts them on and walks back to the bathroom to get his other clothes.

'Good thing my other stuff didn't get wet, otherwise I'd have to walk around the apartment half naked.' Dan says laughing to Serena as he puts on his denim jeans.

'I wouldn't exactly mind that.', she whispers in his ear, kissing it as she hugs him from behind, once she was fully dressed. He always wonders how insanely fast she can dress herself, when they're not in a hurry but how long it took her when they were in fact in a hurry.

'Yeah, well... There's always a next time.' he smiles adoringly and turns her around so that they're facing each other. He kisses her lightly, at first, then takes her face into both his hands and soon he can feel her tongue playing with his.

It's a cute yet so passionate kiss and Dan is about to throw her on the bed for a second round as he hears her stomach growling.

'What a way to ruin a romantic kiss...' he says, smiling as she giggles and apologizes.

'Are you hungry?' he asks her.

Serena looks confusedly at him then laughs whole heartedly and responds: 'Always.'

'Oh shoot, I should know," he says and continues: 'then let's grab something to eat, I don't want my princess to starve.' He puts on his shirt then takes her by the hand, their fingers intertwined as they leave Serena's room together, heading towards the entrance door.

Just as they want to leave, Lily comes by and gives them a suspicious look.

Serena looks confused and turns to Dan to see if he has an idea of what's going on. Lily clears her throat and says: 'Next time, maybe, when I'm trying to read my book on the couch, turn it a _little _down or wait until you're alone at home...I don't exactly need to hear my daughter ... making love to her boyfriend...' she continues as she sees Dan turning lobster red. His grip tightens, hoping Serena would get the signal.

She does and says, ashamed as well, 'Ugh, sorry Mom. I didn't even know you were home. I thought you left… I didn't intend for you to hear us as well...' now forming her lips into a light smile. Serena goes on, with her usual charm hoping to make the situation a little less awkward: 'We were just heading out to get some food, want some?' she asks her mom whose serious face has now lightened up a little.

'No, I'm fine, thank you. Just go.' responds, now smiling at both Dan and Serena.

'Okay, bye.' Serena says as she waves. She opens the door and puts her arm around Dan's waist as he puts his around her neck.

'That was awkward...' he declares.

'I knooow.' she says as they steal a kiss and leave the building.


End file.
